


Sobre guerra y género

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: And Tobirama Loves Him So Much, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Genderbending, Hashirama is a Cinamon Bun, Internalized Misogyny, Senju Butsuma A+ parenting, Senju Tobirama-centric, She gets better? I think, Tobirama is a female, Within the graveyard of my WIPs resides, but no one knows bc of clan politics, the pairing is more an insinuation than anything
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fic para el reto Gender Bender del Foro la aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.Porque cuando tu clan pide algo de ti la mayoría de las veces lo toma sin permiso y hay algunas mentiras que terminan por convertirse en prisiones....O en el que Tobirama es una chica y nadie lo sabe. Algunas cosas cambian y otras permanecen
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sobre guerra y género

**-I-**

- **Un hombre haré de ti** -

El mundo era un lugar inhóspito, cruel e implacable. Tan repleto de tragedia que no quedaba espacio para la debilidad. Eso era algo que Tobira sabía mejor que nadie.

_El día en que nació hubo una horrible tormenta de verano. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las casas, amenazando con tirarlas abajo y su furia natural ahogaba los gritos de dolor de su madre. No fue un parto fácil. Y cuando nació, condenada a ser débil, a ser_ menos, _el silencio sólo fue interrumpido por los rayos que iluminaban tétricamente la casa segundos antes de la explosión de sus truenos._

_Al coger al bebé por primera vez en brazos, frágil nuevo y asustado, el patriarca del clan Senju habló. Inclementes, las cadenas que limitarían su existencia se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas, alrededor de sus tobillos. Un secreto reducido a una sílaba. Un insignificante '-ma' para continuar la tradición del clan. Como nació Toga_ ma _, Tsuyu_ ma _, Ketsu_ ma _, como vino antes Hashira_ ma _, como vendría después Ita_ ma _Tawara_ ma _, así nació Tobira_ ma.

_No fue una decisión hecha a la ligera. Butsuma, tan fiel a sus principios- o falta de ellos- como siempre, siguió el más estricto pragmatismo. La matriarca estaba débil tras el parto, con un pie en la tumba. El heredero actual envenenado por un traidor entre sus filas. El clan siempre venía primero._

_Tobira nació y murió en una noche oscura, tormentosa. Cargada de males necesarios resonando entre truenos, refulgiendo entre relámpagos. Ese día, el clan celebró el nacimiento de otro heredero._

_(Por el futuro del clan no existía sacrificio demasiado grande)_

Había que ser fuerte. _Tobira_ tenía que ser fuerte. Había nacido como shinobi, como herramienta. No necesitaba emociones o ambiciones, sólo poder. Fuerza y destreza. Un descuido significaba la muerte. Tobira **ma** debía ser un arma, afilada tras duro y constante entrenamiento, sin fallar nunca las expectativas con las que fue forjada. Concisa, precisa y lista para ser utilizada a manos de otro. _Entrena, entrena, entrena y sobrevive, hij_ _ **o**_ _mí_ _ **o**_ _. Estos son los puntos vitales de un hombre, apunta siempre a ellos y deja que las mujeres arreglen eso por ti, Tobira_ _ **ma**_ _._ No obstante, Tobira no era como el resto. Ellos que no fingían y fingían y fingían, hasta que realidad y ficción se nublaban. Hasta condenar al propio cuerpo, hasta sentirte incomodo, _incomoda_ , con las cosas más naturales. Otros no tenían un gemelo atascado entre las costillas, suplicando que le dejen salir. No había garrotes que dejaran sus pies anclados al suelo o manos forzando su barbilla a fijar la vista al horizonte. Quizás tuvieran otras cargas, soportaban otras discapacidades pero, a diferencia de Tobira, _soñaban._ Con la cabeza perdida entre las nubes y sonrisas reconquistando emociones perdidas en guerra.

Porque, en realidad, Tobira no era Tobirama y, sin embargo, era Tobira la que no existía en las mentes del resto. Tobira, que vivía ahogada en el terror de ser descubierta. Petrificada de sí misma, el aire nunca parecía llenar sus pulmones.

(Tobirama, por el contrario, solo llegaba a jadear en el más profundo agotamiento. Su pecho se contraía y expandía sin dificultad, optimizando cada partícula de oxígeno capturada.

Era increíble, lo bien que podía ocultar una identidad dentro de otra, como una de esas muñecas del desierto, esas que se abrían por la mitad y tenían a otra más pequeña dentro hasta ser indivisibles. Shinobi era su máscara más grande y debajo estaba el hermano, luego el hijo, debajo el niño, debajo el clan y por último, algo minúsculo y despreciable, estaba Tobira)

La ironía de una vida. Tobirama, la puerta entre mil, reducido a caminar una sola vida. Él (Ella. Era ella, _no lo olvides y jamás lo confieses, Tobira_ ) sólo estaba condenado a lo establecido, a su destino.

**-II-**

**-Busca lo más vital-**

Si de algo estaba agradecida, era que nunca había estado sola. No era posible, teniendo a Hashirama como su imbécil hermano mayor. Hashirama que parecía estallar con vitalidad, repartiendo sonrisas repletas de deleite con una facilidad imposible de comprender. Sentía de manera tan sencilla, tan genuina que a Tobirama se le hacía una paradoja en su mundo de mentiras y sacrificio. Hashirama era tan dolorosamente genuino en cada gesto, en cada palabra, en cada sonrisa, que tenía la capacidad de llegar a los corazones de la gente.

Tobirama le _amaba_.

(Le amaba con tanta intensidad que vivía con la certeza que, en un mundo sin su Anija, estaría perdido)

Por supuesto, Tobirama tenía más hermanos. O los tuvo, entonces. Estaba Kawarama, el ambicioso soñador que hacía promesas como estrellas fugaces. El torpe guerrero que se negaba a dejar a nadie atrás. Tenía a Itama, el dulce rebelde convencido de que el chakra también podía curar y no sólo matar. El llorica optimista al que era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

(Hubo un tiempo en el que Tobira fue el aniki y no el ototo. En el que se sintió tan necesitado que creyó haber encontrado su razón en el mundo. En el que la muerte se le hacía imposible, porque caer significaba dejarles y Tobirama prefería ser un prisionero de guerra, sometido a torturas inhumanas sin descanso, a una vida sin ellos.)

Tobira, Tobirama, él, ella o lo que fuera les quería tanto que _quemaba_.

Fueron esos años, demasiado cortos, demasiado lejanos, demasiado perfectos, en los que Tobirama descubrió la felicidad. Incluso su mentira, tan fuera de lugar como siempre, pasó de ser un peso a un cosquilleo. Un escalofrío ocasional, insignificante al lado de todo lo demás. Fue en esos años en los que Tobira descubrió un mundo más intenso, más hermoso, más brillante. La rutina pasó a ser algo compartido. Entrenamientos que se volvían juegos, dejando ecos de risas y bromas y ridículos pactos de hermandad tras de sí. No había tarea demasiado aburrida o deber demasiado desagradable. Porque Tobira sabía que a su lado estaría la desamparada cara de Hashirama, las desproporcionadamente dramáticas quejas de Kawarama o incluso la mirada de mártir Itama. A Tobirama le bastaba con mirar a uno de ellos en medio de algún infortunio para que sus labios, rectos y finos, se curvaran con diversión sin su permiso.

Tobirama creía con todo lo que era que sus hermanos eran todo el pegamento que necesitaba para arreglar el mundo roto donde residían. Creía, con una ingenuidad tan plena que parecía ser la única verdad en el universo, que los cuatro desafiarían el destino mismo hasta conseguir un mundo mejor.

(Y jamás se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que cuando estaba con ellos, él también era uno de esos necios llenos de esperanza y propósito que tan ridículos le parecían.)

Tobirama pensó que tenían un futuro. Uno mejor.

Se equivocó.

**-III-**

- **Por donde tú vayas** -

En algún momento de su infancia, Tobirama y sus hermanos discutieron lo que significaba ser un ninja. Cuál era el propósito de un shinobi. Discutieron y debatieron e incluso se atrevieron a consultar a Padre. "Un shinobi es una herramienta de su clan. Su único objetivo es que el clan persevere." Respondió con el mismo pragmatismo que le caracterizaba. Luego, en su voz más estricta, les ordenó entrenar.

Pero Hashirama no estaba satisfecho con esa filosofía. Tobirama, pese a todo el tiempo pasado conociendo esa respuesta, también se atrevió a dudar. Al final fue Itama, el más pequeño y menos habilidoso de los cuatro el que dio una respuesta. "No me gusta luchar" dijo, con esa timidez que no parecía dejarle nunca "pero si es para proteger a mis hermanos, no me importa"

En ese momento, Tobira se prometió a sí misma que el mundo podía verla como un shinobi sin corazón si quería pero que ella sería un protector. _Mamori_. Ese sería su nindo.

Pasaron los años y el número de cosas a las que proteger fue menguando, partiéndose en miles de fragmentos como lo hacía el alma de Tobira. Piezas que se tragaba la tierra, músculos desgarrados cuidadosamente atrapados en pechos inertes, en pequeñas manos de niños muertos demasiado inmaduros, demasiado jóvenes como para estar ocultos bajo polvo y ceniza. Niños con la inocencia arrebatada, sin oportunidad de jugar ni infancia alguna. El mundo giraba y giraba y Tobira corría para no quedarse atrás, aunque sus huesos tuvieran la médula de piedra y el corazón le doliera y latiera agonía en sus venas. Tobira corría hacia delante aunque quisiera escalar el cielo y juntar todas las cenizas de _quienes habían sido_ , antes, para recuperar lo que le había sido arrebatado.

(Tobira soñaba con imposibles, con jutsus mágicos que por una vez _arreglaban_ y no _rompían,_ como soñó Itama. Tobirama despertaba cara a cara con la pérdida y la devastación.

Se levantaba porque aún tenía cosas que proteger, aunque fuesen cada vez menos. Aunque pareciera cada vez más inútil.)

Tobira continuaba luchando, matando, muriendo poco a poco porque delante suyo estaba Hashirama que se ahogaba en su dolor. Estaba dejando a Tobira atrás, Tobira que era incapaz de ahogarse, de parar y rendirse y ser _humano_ y no sólo _ninja_. Y el luto se mezclaba con la impotencia en un grito mudo incapaz de escapar de un pecho oprimido y unos ojos imposiblemente tristes. Tobira centraba su vista en Hashirama, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos muertos, _muertos como ellos_ y Tobira sólo quería protegerle, como nunca había querido proteger a nadie en su vida. La hermana menor (Hermano, hermano, hermano, nunca lo olvides Tobira _ma_ eres un hombre, un fuerte heredero de los Senju. Nunca frágil, nunca bello, nunca verdadero) intentando alcanzar al mayor, con desesperación y miedo quemando sus talones. Los otros le habían dejado atrás, en un lugar donde no podía seguirles y Hashirama se estaba perdiendo en sí mismo, ahogándose en desesperanza y la sangre que manchaba todas sus manos, todas sus armas. La futilidad le sofocaba. Tobira era incapaz de alcanzarle pero se prometió a sí misma que no le perdería, no a Hashirama.

(Lo que tenía la muerte era que te rompía de mil maneras que jamás podías ver, que jamás podías coser o sanar. La muerte siempre te daba heridas ocultas, en las que sentías la sangre dejándote a pulsaciones y eras incapaz de pararla.

La muerte había abierto los huesos de Tobira, llenándolos de hielo y miedo y escapando sin rastro, como un ninja tras una misión de extracción. Tobira parecía entero pero estaba congelado por dentro, rígido y frágil. Y por cada paso que daba se hacía pedazos, con el frío castigando cada movimiento)

Llegaría a él.

(Tenía que hacerlo. La alternativa era impensable.)

Lo intentó. De verdad que lo intentó. Intentó sonreír, intentó ser comprensiva, ser mejor persona y no sólo un mejor ninja. Encontrar la persona que tenía que había sido en algún momento entre los cristales rotos que quedaban del entero que una vez fue.

Lo intentó y fracasó. Sus palabras eran precipitadas, bruscas, honestas e hirientes. Sus gestos eran incómodos y artificiales, obligaciones que camuflaban la amabilidad de la que habían surgido. Intentó consolar, estar ahí, ser un pilar de apoyo y no una espada a blandir y Hashirama lo apreciaba, Tobira sabía eso en sus venas, pero seguía siendo insuficiente. El miedo helaba su médula cada vez que era amable, cada vez que se dejaba vulnerable ante el resto. Estaba mostrando debilidad y Tobira había nacido débil, no fuerte como Hashirama, no, él era una _mujer_ y si se descuidaba, si se descubría la verdad,...Tobira no podía hacerlo. Se quedaba inmóvil y avergonzado y la emoción escapaba de su control en explosiones de rabia y frustración. Se quedaba atrás y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Hashirama se alejaba, con ojos que nunca le veían a él sino al implacable shinobi con crueldad como amante y señor, a los espacios vacíos a sus costados donde tendría que haber maravillosos hermanitos, a los silencios incomodos donde antes había risas y sueños. Tobira estaba desangrándose en la esterilidad de sus esfuerzos.

(Hashirama le miraba y parecía acusarle con la mirada porque, ¿cómo no les lloraste, Tobirama? ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte mirando sus tumbas, con el rostro sereno y volver a tus entrenamientos como si fuera otro día cualquiera?

Y Tobira se atragantaba con la culpa. _Monstruo,_ susurraba una voz aguda sobre su nuca. _Abominación, esa piedra debería vestir tu nombre_ )

Entonces, un día, Hashirama volvió a casa, sonrisa recompuesta y más brillante que nunca con una nueva esperanza iluminándole el rostro. Volvió hablar de sus sueños de paz, como si nunca los hubiera dejado atrás, y de una Aldea llena de los que fueron alguna vez enemigos, de alianzas que a Tobira le sonaban a cuento de hadas. La esperanza por un futuro mejor volvía a surgir de sus labios como un bálsamo contra la crueldad del mundo y Tobira lo consumía como el antídoto del kunai envenenado en el costado. No entendía el cambio pero estaba feliz por él. Porque Hashirama volvía a ser el anija que recordaba, el alivio por fin aflojaba el apretado interior de Tobira.

(Insidiosa, la misma voz femenina que se cerraba sobre su cuello como una soga volvió a susurrar. _¿Ves? Hashirama no te necesita. No te busca. No como ellos._ Tobirama imaginaba que labios rojos sonreían con crueldad. _¿Y dónde les ha dejado necesitarte?_

_Muertos,_ admitía con una inhalación. Sus pulmones se llenaban de vergüenza, como shurikens en la garganta y miles de senbon entre costillas. A veces, cuando dormía profundamente recordaba cómo se sentían sus chakra a su lado, como si volvieran a estar con él. Despertaba y sus sentidos buscaban desesperadamente hojas de té frescas y flores acariciando sus mejillas, la lluvia en verano sobre mejillas acaloradas. Piedra tallada hasta ser suave bajo su tacto. _Muertos_ , se recordaba con un suspiro que jamás dejaba convertirse en llanto. _Muertos_ , se repetía como la condena que era por no haberles protegido, _nunca volverás a sentirlos a tu lado_.)

_Mamori_ , menudo chiste. ¿Qué clase de nindo era el suyo si no podía proteger lo que más quería? ¿Qué clase de shinobi era ella? Por eso Tobira se puso a sí misma otro objetivo, uno aún más imposible.

El mundo no estaba completo sin ellos y ella cambiaría el mundo mismo si con ello conseguía recuperarles.

(El primero fue Tawarama, con su risa tonta y su chakra brillante que sabía a naranja. Tawarama, que era tormentas de verano y lavanda. Después de enterrarle, una tumba simbólica tan vacía como el pecho de Tobira, su ausencia era tan grande que parecía querer tragarla entera.

Itama…Itama no tardó en seguirle, como si todavía fuera su hermano pequeño favorito que insistía en seguir a sus hermanos mayores sin pensárselo dos veces. Itama, que se sabía como té dulce, que se sentía como jade tallado. Itama, con su sonrisa avergonzada y sus pies torpes y sus manos suaves.

A veces Tobira se despertaba en medio de la noche, buscando desesperadamente sus chakras en un mar de agonía para ahogarse una y otra vez en completo silencio. Jadeos como plegarias para volver a sentirles, una vez más, para que su chakra rozara contra el suyo, protector y amable y-)

Tobirama _jamás_ se perdonaría a si mismo por perderles.

**-IV-**

- **En mi corazón tú vivirás** -

El silencio duró y el espacio entre los hermanos se ensanchó. Lo que antes compartían era solitario nuevamente y Tobirama sentía alivio. Alivio porque solo, cuando la risa despreocupada de Hashirama sonaba falsa, no escuchaba el eco de dos melodías favoritas que jamás volvería a oír. El tiempo pasó y las cosas antes implícitas entre Hashirama y ella pasaron a ser no dichas y donde hubo entendimiento, había confusión. Engaño. Los malentendidos se acumulaban hasta que Tobirama miraba a su hermano y no comprendía su mente, hasta que Hashirama le devolvía la mirada y Tobirama veía reflejado en sus ojos a un desconocido.

Hasta que Tobira estalló.

—Anija—Tobirama no era de los que buscaban consuelo tras una pesadilla. Nunca lo sería. No obstante, lo que le había impulsado a entrar en la habitación de su hermano no fue algo tan ordinario como eso. No, la razón era mucho más cruel, mucho más bella. Había soñado. Había visto todos sus anhelos cumplidos. Un mundo lleno, un mundo pasado, un mundo que fue suyo pero se escabulló de entre sus dedos. _Les_ _vio, les_ _ **sintió**_ _, tan vivos y hermosos como siempre_. Té, jade, lavanda y lluvia. Calidez en invierno. Por un instante, fueron tan reales que Tobira creyó.

Pero al abrir los ojos, sólo encontró sal seca en sus mejillas y futones polvorientos, vacíos, en el armario. Aire, vacío, musgo y madera como único compañero, donde tendría que haber mucho más. Aire, una ausencia que no le dejaba respirar.

No quería nada más que volver su sueño realidad. No había deseado nada con la misma intensidad. Cada momento no empleado en ello parecía tiempo malgastado y ahí estaba el problema. Tobira tenía miedo de intentar cumplirlo, de lograr lo imposible porque ese camino-

_Hashirama, llorando en los brazos de su hermano (Hermana, hermana, llámame_ imouto _anija, nunca_ otouto _, ¿acaso no lo ves?), acusaciones saliendo de sus labios, humillación comprimiendo su pecho, súplica oculta en la voz amada, agonía cerrando su garganta. Arrepentimiento haciendo trizas su orgullo, logros y triunfos transformándose hasta volverse las abominaciones que realmente eran. Se estaba transformando en su peor pesadilla y Hashirama, aquel por el que sacrificaría todo sin pensárselo dos veces,_ _ **lo sabía mejor que ella misma.**_

_(Solo había sido un gato, ese callejero con la oreja rota y la pata coja al que Itama había cogido cariño y todavía les pedía sobras. Muerto, tras perder en una pelea con otro gato, más grande y negro azulado- como_ ellos _\- y Tobira supo que no iba a tener otra oportunidad así._

_Jugar con vidas como si fueran cartas no era extraño para ella, no después de una vida shinobi. El círculo del sello aquí, el intercambio para el shinigami allí y dejar que la ansiedad te impida dejar que la tinta se seque antes de poner manos temblorosas y sudadas contra el suelo y activar la abominación nacida de tu ingenio. La sensación de vacío en el estómago que viene con gastar demasiado chakra. Oscuridad._

_Despertarse a los ojos desesperados-_ horrorizados _\- de su hermano y un experimento fallido)_

-ese camino no llevaba a nada bueno. Tobirama apretó los puños, arrepentido y frustrado y mil otras cosas y sobre todas ellas, desesperado. Había una distancia, una brecha entre Hashirama y él que jamás se le había parecido tan amplia. Tobira misma había ayudado a erguirla pero necesitaba derribarla, aunque fuese sólo un instante, o se arrepentiría.

( _Débil._ Acusó la voz femenina que tanto había tardado Tobira en identificar como propia _. Tu verdadera naturaleza se revela por fin To-bi-ra-MA. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Hashirama en darse cuenta?_ Preguntó con sorna. _¿Cuánto crees que tardará en odiarte?_

Un instante, Tobirama temía. _Nunca_ , deseaba. _No lo sé,_ temblaba. La incertidumbre era como saltar de un acantilado, sin saber si vas a caer en el mar o en las rocas)

—¿Tobirama? —La voz somnolienta de su hermano le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tobira ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, apenas consciente del sudor frío en su nuca —¿Sucede algo? —Dijo, un poco más despierto. Pareció alarmarse. Tobirama inhaló cinco veces, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿¡Cómo lo haces!? —Por supuesto, no las encontró. Nunca lo hacía. —Yo…sonríes sin ninguna preocupación en la mente y haces declaraciones y te comportas como un auténtico idiota de un día para otro—Tobirama desvió la vista, abrumado y avergonzado por sus propias emociones —No…—Tragó —No me malinterpretes. Me gusta que vuelvas a ser feliz, Anija. Es sólo…

—Tobirama…—La voz de Hashirama se extinguió con muda sorpresa. Tobira se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, demasiado asustada de lo que encontraría ahí. Se había vuelto una cobarde. Tal vez siempre lo fue. —¿Hace cuánto que te sientes así? —Preguntó, en el mismo tono bajo que no encajaba con su personalidad. Hashirama tenía que ser ruidoso, jovial y explosivo. El centro de todas las miradas. La vitalidad del mundo latiendo como savia en vena.

—No tiene importancia— Se echó para atrás, como el cobarde que era en realidad. Ese que se negaba a sentir porque era peligroso, que solo tomaba riesgos calculados porque perder era peor que no apostar y que no entendía las ambiciones y el optimismo de su propia sangre. Con torpe prisa se levantó para marcharse —Lamento molestarte tan tarde, anija.

—¡No! —Hashirama le cogió el brazo con algo parecido a la urgencia. Sus grandes ojos oscuros, tan llenos de genuino sentimiento, pararon cualquier intento de huida que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza. Tobirama jamás había visto así a su hermano. Estaba pálido, tembloroso, como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla. La culpa cayó como piedras en su estómago. Ella había conseguido que esa expresión torciera su rostro. —No te ocultes de mí, Tobirama.

Tobira soltó todo el aire en su pecho con respiración entrecortada, incapaz de mirar a la cara a su hermano mayor. El miedo la cegó, un instante. Luego una sonrisa, minúscula y reticente, se dibujó en los labios de Tobirama. No sabía muy bien si era por la ironía de lo que pedía o por la preocupación, el cariño evidente en su voz. De todas formas, Tobirama no tenía elección. Nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada a su Anija.

—No lo entiendo—Decidió decir al fin. Su voz se rompió ligeramente. Se recompuso como pudo —Es como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Otouto

(Excepto una terrible, terrible verdad, ¿no es cierto, _Imouto_?)

—¿Hacia qué dirección debo avanzar, Hashirama? —Preguntó por fin, sus dedos dejando su pelo todavía más desordenado de lo habitual. —Debo seguir los pasos de padre o los tuyos. —Cerró los ojos, manos prietas en los pelos de su nuca. Impulsivamente, decidió arriesgarse y confesar. —Hace tiempo me dije que mi nindo sería proteger a mis personas preciadas pero… No lo hice.

(No la verdad que le había definido y la mentira que lo había formado, no. Esa verdad jamás saldría de sus labios. Pero otras piezas de sí mismo, dudas y miedos...sí.

Podía confiar en Hashirama con esos pedazos de alma rota)

—Fallé—Parpadeó hasta que le pareció que sus ojos no iban a traicionarle por segunda vez esa noche —No lo hice— Repitió en un susurro sin eco.

Con ojos acuosos y la mente en blanco Tobirama intentó aceptar sus fracasos. Se le hacían más grandes que nunca. Una carga que no podrían cargar sus hombros. Un peso bajo el que se derrumbaría.

—Tobirama, eso no es verdad. —La voz de Hashirama era cálida, comprensiva y tentadora. Tan acogedora que Tobirama se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. —Lo que pasó con… —Tragó, Tobira no se atrevió a mirarle—No fue culpa tuya, Otouto. —Tobirama podía sentir los ojos de Hashirama sobre su nuca —Como no fue culpa mía.

—No me has contestado. —Acabó diciendo tras un silencio cargado.

—No tengo respuesta. —Dijo simplemente Hashirama con esa sabiduría sencilla de la vida que era tan propia de él. Tobirama nunca era capaz de entenderla del todo. Era sentido común en el sentido más abstracto posible y, pese a su intelecto, era en lo cotidiano en lo que más se tropezaba —Es tu decisión, hermano. Solo puedo aconsejarte que decidas tu propio camino. No sigas a otros.

Pero su propio camino era tan abominable que hasta el mismo Hashirama se había horrorizado de él.

(Su propio camino era un sueño de locos al que se vio arrojado tras noches sin dormir y culpa asfixiante. Su propio camino era un simple intercambio, un kunai por una shuriken y el resultado era tan grande, tan maravilloso, que no se detuvo en el precio. Era insignificante en comparación.

Ella era el precio. Una vida por otra. _Itama, Kawarama,_ sus tiernos hermanos perdido en una guerra vacía. ¿Cómo no intentarlo? )

—Les echo de menos—Volvió a confesar. De alguna manera, en la oscuridad y silencio de la habitación de su hermano mayor, se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para permitirse debilidades. Por algún motivo, ser vulnerable frente a Hashirama no era tan malo como pensaba.

(O tal vez era porque en algún momento ser fuerte se había convertido en permanecer solo y Tobirama creía que iba a estallar en piezas si no hacía algo)

—Yo también. —Hashirama sonaba tan cansado— Pero, de alguna manera, siguen con nosotros, ¿no crees? Mientras les recordemos, llevaremos una parte de ellos en nuestros corazones.

Tobirama contempló las palabras de su hermano en silencio. Sintió como la tensión dejaba de cargar sus hombros hasta encorvarlos. Cerró los ojos.

(No. No seguían con ellos. Tobirama los había sentido desde que llegaron a este mundo, dos estrellas más en el firmamento, y había sentido su vacío cuando lo dejaron.

Un sensor era un recurso increíble en el peligroso mundo en el que estaban. Esa bendición, como todas, cobraba un precio. El corazón de Tobirama solo era un músculo, solo tenía una función y esa era su sangre. Su memoria una tortura, mostrándole piezas incompletas del puzzle que una vez tuvo entre sus manos.

_No_. Itama y Tawarama le habían dejado hace mucho tiempo)

Pecho llenándose y vaciándose, mente en blanco, emociones expulsadas como dióxido de carbono. Una, dos, tres veces. Dentro. Fuera.

_Dentro_.

—¿Sentimentalismo barato, anija? Qué propio de ti.

_Fuera_.

—¡Eres tan cruel con tu hermano mayor! —Sollozó Hashirama con un aura depresiva. Divertido con el exagerado dramatismo de su idiota hermano mayor, Tobira se relajó por primera vez en meses, incluso años. Una tensión que desconocía fue desprendiéndose de él, liberándole poco a poco. Con media sonrisa asomándose en su boca, se recostó al lado de un aún deprimido Hashirama y se durmió al instante que su cabeza tocó el futon. Olía a esa madera especial del mokuton, y un poco al musgo que se pegaba al chakra de Hashirama, y Tobirama era incapaz de imaginar otro aroma más acogedor.

La noche de Tobira podía estar vacía de estrellas, pero su Sol permanecía intacto, estúpido, sincero y brillante. La mayoría del tiempo, era lo único que hacía del mundo un sitio soportable.

Por supuesto, esa era otra verdad sellada tras sus labios. Tobira solía usar excusas para esconder esa clase de verdades: el muy idiota se pondría a llorar, jamás le dejaría olvidar semejante declaración. Probablemente hasta lo grabaría como epitacio: "Senju Hashirama, shinobi, pionero, idiota. El Sol personal de su hermano pequeño" Tobira no podía permitir esa horterada. Tenía una reputación.

Irrelevantes, todas y cada una de ellas. Orgullo mintiendo, miedo engatusando. Tobira siempre había sido consciente de sus cadenas pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía a salvo.

( _Cierra los ojos hermanito, tu anija cuidara de ti_ )

**-V-**

**-Bárbaros-**

Las cosas parecieron progresar. Hashirama volvía a ser el risueño idiota de siempre, Tobirama continuaba con sus estrictos entrenamientos más decidido que nunca y el clan tenía innumerables enemigos.

Pero Butsuma, Butsuma que era líder antes que padre y orden tras deber tras sacrificio, Butsuma que sólo le había traído dolor y refugio, su reverenciado Chichi-ue, le mandó seguir a su hermano. Era cierto que Hashirama desaparecía a veces durante horas, entrenando nuevas técnicas, decía y Tobirama mentiría si admitía que no le picaba la curiosidad.

(Pero una cosa era querer saber lo que hacía Hashirama y otra muy diferente era espiarle)

Las órdenes eran órdenes. En el mundo shinobi, la insubordinación era la más egoísta de las traiciones. Así que lo hizo, lo hizo aunque supiera a sangre y polvo porque antes de nada Tobira era un soldado y obedecía, porque era lo que sabía hacer, era para lo que había nacido. Y le vio, entrenando con alguien que no era ella, con un _niño de verdad,_ por más ridículo que sonara. Riendo despreocupado, más despreocupado de lo que recordaba desde las muertes de sus hermanos. La envidia se despertó en su pecho como un monstruo enjaulado que arañaba su prisión y rugía contra los barrotes de sus costillas cuando vio cómo se reía y jugaba con él, cómo el desconocido era capaz de sacarle su brillo interior sin intentarlo. Y lo supo, era ese niño, ese desconocido de piel morena y pelo oscuro (Como Hashirama, que era tan distinto a Tobira en todos los sentidos que a veces se preguntaba si de verdad eran hermanos) era el que había conseguido sanarlo de su depresión. Les oyó compartir un sueño, ese en el que Tobira ya no pudo creer tras Kawarama, ya no pudo compartir después de Itama, y sintió algo apagarse en sí misma.

Se moría de celos.

Celos porque ese _era_ un desconocido, porque no era un mentiroso, porque no sabía quién era por más que tuviera su inservible nombre de pila, porque era fuerte como Hashirama, sin empezar con desventaja, porque era serio pero no frío. Porque era capaz de hacer reír a su hermano, aunque fuese a su costa. Porque era peligroso y sus palabras podían ser crueles pero no inhumanas, como las de Tobira. Porque cada gesto intercambiado entre ellos fluía con naturalidad, con burlas e insultos tan frecuentes como los cumplidos y... Ese niño extraño, ese _Madara,_ cuyo chakra no era tan inmenso como el de Hashirama pero quemaba con mucha más intensidad, era todo lo que Tobira no era y quería ser. Y Hashirama le miraba, con afecto y respeto, sin pizca de la cautela con la que a veces examinaba a Tobira, como si fuera su _hermano._

La duda (re)nació ese día, insidiosa y cruel, alimentándose de miradas de reojo y ojos demasiado expresivos cargados de impotencia y culpa. Porque Hashirama había visto de lo que era capaz, que Tobira podía ser un verdadero _monstruo_ ¿y quién era capaz de querer a uno? Los monstruos se quedaban solos, y Tobira estaba petrificado de terror. Con la incógnita de cuánto tiempo le quedaba hasta que un sustituto mejor, más apropiado, le reemplazara. Porque Hashirama había encontrado a otro hermano, a uno _mejor que él,_ y Tobira era un ser deplorable y egoísta y le odiaba. Odiaba el motivo de felicidad de su Anija y, ¿en qué clase de hermano le convertía eso?

(En una asquerosa, frágil e inútil herman **a** , en una despreciable y monstruosa _chica_ )

Se dio la vuelta, con cuidado para que no la notaran y volvió al campamento. Se lo contó todo a Butsuma, como el buen soldado que era. Luego se dedicó a afilar todas sus armas hasta que la cara del nuevo amigo de Hashirama se difuminó de su mente. Hasta que volvió Hashirama.

Parecía feliz.

(Tobira nunca parecía hacerle feliz, ni siquiera un poco)

Tobirama vio la felicidad de su hermano, su tranquilidad y sintió como algo volvía a retorcerse en su interior. Zarpazos contra sus costillas. Los ojos de Butsuma se afilaron con un aire de depredador al posarse en él y el odio que le consumía, ese odio frío y calculador que le volvía el mejor shinobi de su clan, brilló maliciosamente en ellos. Tobira entendió entonces que acababa de condenar al primer amigo de su hermano a la muerte y, con todas sus fuerzas, ignoró lo que eso significaba. Tobira era un **a** shinobi, cumplir ordenes era prioritario. Era Hashirama quien se había arriesgado.

Era Hashirama quien iba a sufrir. Tobira lo ignoró de nuevo. Era un ninja, sin emociones, sin ambiciones. Los soldados no tenían el lujo de sentir. Tobira **ma** era frío, pétreo, y _le daba igual._

_(Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, ¿cómo puede amar Hashirama a alguien como tú? Por eso hay otro, más real y completo que tú capaz de hacerle sonreír. ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda a su lado? Cuenta los segundos, Tobira_ _**ma** _ _, y guárdalos como joyas en tu memoria, porque se acabarán en cuanto sepa la verdad)_

Fueron al río, una emboscada, declaró su padre tan profesional como siempre, como si ver la esperanza extinguirse en su hijo mayor fuera cosa de todos los días. _Shinob_ i, se dijo a sí mismo Tobira, _Chichi-ue es un gran ninja,_ se repitió para convencerse _._ Un shinobi nunca hacía lo correcto, sino lo necesario. Su padre se lo había enseñado. Tobira siempre había seguido sus pasos, mucho más meticulosamente que Hashirama porque tenía mucho más que perder. Pero, en ese momento, le asqueó ser un shinobi. Le repelía la idea de ser como su padre, tan carente de compasión que incluso no se apiada de sus propios hijos. ¿Así era como la veía Hashirama? Una máquina de matar, incapaz de sentir. Sin piedad ni culpa ni remordimiento. Tobira apretó los nudillos hasta hacerse sangre en la palma de las manos. Como si acabara de salir de un genjutsu, desechó esa clase de pensamientos. Eran inútiles, y solo serían obstáculos en su camino.

(No importaban porque, en el fondo, los sentimientos y opiniones de Tobira jamás lo habían hecho. Por eso era mejor no tenerlos -excepto que eso era otra condena, bajo otro juicio mucho más hiriente. No había opciones y Tobira sólo podía avanzar en las expectativas marcadas para ella, dejando partes de ella atrás.

A veces se preguntaba si quedaría algo de Tobira cuando llegara al final del camino. Otras si _Tobira_ había existido alguna vez o era todo un sueño que su infantil subconsciente había creado como consolación. Lo dudaba)

Los Uchiha también descubrieron el secreto de las salidas al río.

En un primer momento, Hashirama les traicionó, intentando evitar una confrontación que iba a suceder de todas formas. En otro, Tobirama se dio cuenta que moriría en la batalla si no hubiera sido por él, que a su padre le importaba más acabar con su enemigo que proteger a su hijo (Hij **a**. Tobira siempre lo había sabido, algún día llegarían a eso) y una piedra la salvó. Vio como Madara, el Uchiha, el enemigo, el verdadero _monstruo_ , dejó a un lado su orgullo para no luchar con su mejor amigo, a pesar de lo duro de sus palabras. Tobira le observó, esos ojos oscuros que podían ser tan peligrosos, esa pose defensiva frente a su hermano, esos movimientos fluidos que delataban su fuerza.

(El chakra de Madara era como una hoguera. Inquieto, cálido, con la capacidad de incendio si se lo proponía. El chakra de los Uchiha sabía siempre a fuego y era injusto que justo el de _ese_ chico brillara en vez de quemar)

Mientras que Hashirama se movía por emoción, Madara lo hacía con propósito.

" _Ni-sama_ " Le había llamado el niño Uchiha con la misma adoración que solían tener Itama y Kawarama. Esa que Tobirama ocultaba obsesivamente porque era una debilidad a explotar _"¿Hay un niño más fuerte que tú?_ " Había preguntado como si la mera idea fuera imposible. Tobirama se dio cuenta entonces; Madara era como Hashirama. El Hashirama de sus enemigos, la luz de la esperanza que les mantenía vivos y empujaba a luchar con más fuerza. Y, a la vez, era opuesto. Era protector y asesino, capaz de sacrificarlo todo para convertirse en shinobi y no dejar egoístamente ninguna parte de ti mismo intacta, para que otros tuvieran la suya. Tobira le _odiaba._

(No lo hacía, no realmente. - era como Hashirama y Tobira jamás podrá odiar nada de su hermano- Pero quería _tanto_ hacerlo. Odiarle y pensar en él con rabia y resentimiento. Rechinar los dientes y sentir asco, no vergüenza. Escupir con desprecio y no hacer una mueca oculta ante sus carencias.

Tobirama odiaba que todo lo que más brillaba en Madara, incluso desde un vistazo, era lo que Hashirama nunca había encontrado en ella.)

Escaparon.

Normalmente, Tobira se frustraría y maldeciría a esos Uchiha por arruinar sus planes, de nuevo. No obstante, el amigo de su hermano había salido ileso y, pese a que la amistad estaba rota, Hashirama no lo estaba. Su hermano era un ser complicado en su sencillez. Cuando más imposible parecía algo, más obstinadamente intentaba lograrlo. Nada era capaz de detenerle. Que su amistad, el símbolo de su preciado sueño compartido (Que una vez compartió con ella, Tobira recordó con un pitido reventando sus tímpanos, y cómo no tenía el mismo peso que cuando lo hizo con un Uchiha con ojos de fuego y palabras capaces) estuviera más lejos de su alcance, sin llegar a desaparecer del todo, ... Algo así sólo lograría que Hashirama lo deseara aún más.

Hashirama nunca había sido la clase de persona que se rendía ante la adversidad. No, la adversidad solo parecía animarle.

(Tobirama le seguiría al fin del mundo sin dudar ni un solo instante, sin importar el precio)

Cuando volvieron a casa, Hashirama la evitó. Sus ojos ya no buscaban los suyos, ni le asediaba con tonterías y pérdidas de tiempo que adoraba secretamente, ni le llamaba hermano. Tobira se dijo a sí misma que lo merecía, que había puesto al clan sobre el hermano, que sólo era una parte de lo que estaba por llegar. Y esa cautela, esa cautela que había estado en los ojos de su Anija desde que le pilló con los kinjutsus y sus desafíos a la muerte, se cementó en desconfianza. Desconfianza en la manera que fruncía los labios, deteniéndose a sí mismo antes de decir algo, en la forma en la que veía sus interacciones con Butsuma y veía un palo y una astilla, como el resto. En la forma en la que se contenía con ella, cuando era libre y genuino con el resto.

(Veneno fluyendo bajo piel intacta, matándola poco a poco)

Pero no pasaba nada. Porque la guerra seguía con Madara y el sueño de su hermano seguían más vivos que nunca y, de todas formas, si era Tobira la que sufría, esa era su carga. Suya y de nadie más. La llevaría en silencio y _perseveraría_ , porque eso era lo que significaba ser un ninja. Y, si era algo, Senju Tobirama era un shinobi.

(Si no era shinobi, Senju Tobira **ma** no era _nada_ )

Así que entrenó y entrenó y entrenó. Entrenó porque si era fuerte eso significaba que podía proteger a su hermano, porque ser mejor que el resto era su única opción en un mundo negro y porque no hacer nada significaba morirse por dentro. Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjustu, taijutsu, genjustu, todo lo que se podía ocurrir. Pero se quedaba corta. Sus puños eran peores que los del resto, sus patadas más débiles, su chakra más pequeño, sus zancadas más cortas, pero era _lista_. Era inteligente, podía aprender, podía improvisar. Podía ser un estratega, frío e intocable en el campo de batalla, inmisericorde con sus subordinados, los peones en un gran juego de shogi que ganaría sin importar precio o moral.

Usaría todo ese pragmatismo que había aprendido desde el regazo de su padre, ese que sabía que rompería el brillo de los ojos de sus hermanos y a los que jamás dejó acercarse a él, solo a vislumbrarlo de lejos. Incluso se convertiría en esa abominación, esa que ni siquiera Hashirama era capaz de amar.

(El deber de un ninja era con su clan. Por los Senju, no existía sacrificio demasiado grande

Excepto por Hashirama, que jamás había dejado a su niño atrás. Tobira no le envidiaba, no realmente. No recordaba haber tenido jamás esa inocencia como para echarla en falta. Estaba agradecido porque su hermano había podido conservarla)

Así que entrenó y volvió a entrenar un poco más. Porque Tobira no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer excepto hacerse más fuerte y no cometer los mismos errores. No _necesitar_ los mismos errores.

Descubrió un océano en su interior, inmenso y poderoso, capaz de resurgir de sus labios con el más mero suiton invocado. Descubrió que en ese océano no había fondo, no había límites, solo inmensidad bajo sus dedos (Inmensidad que la ahogaría, tan inmisericorde como su ambición y curiosidad la destrozarían algún día, mostrando lo inhumana que era a su razón de existir) Y sobre todo ello había hambre. Un hambre fría y gigante, capaz de devorar el aliento de sus enemigos, capaz de tragar el mundo si se lo dejaba. Un hambre que jamás estaría satisfecha.

En su naturaleza, Tobirama descubrió el odio que era capaz de abarcar su corazón. Era frío, era inmensurable, insaciable. Y estaba famélico.

**-VI-**

- **Hay un amigo en mí** -

Pasaron los años y, con los trece, Tobira descubrió que guardar su secreto había sido un juego de niños comparado con lo que venía. Sus caderas insistían en ensancharse y sus pechos en crecer. Sangraba una vez al mes y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; le dolía la tripa sin ton ni son y había días en los que _por ninguna razón en particular_ , tenía que llorar o todo le parecía insufrible. Tenía emociones donde tendría que haber indiferencia y lógica. Para colmo estaba completamente sola. Su madre, delicada, comprensiva y suave, la única que le había mostrado apoyo con su secreto, murió poco después de Itama, incapaz de aguantar el dolor. Su padre, Butsuma, líder del clan y shinobi antes de todo, había decidido que no tenía tiempo para la verdad y no podía ser cuestionado al respecto. Fue entonces, con sólo trece años, espiando a las mujeres de su clan llena de impotencia y profundamente consternada que conoció a Toka.

(No estaba ahí por iniciativa propia. Necesitaba saber cómo se podía lidiar con _sangrar una vez al mes,_ o al menos a no dejar un rastro tras de sí tan _evidente_. Los Inuzuka y los Hatake la comerían viva. Iba a ir a una misión y no dejaba de sangrar y los paños húmedos-porque sí, había recopilado información (léase, espiado a extraños) sobre el tema y los civiles eran tan incompetentes solucionando sus propios problemas como siempre- solo la ayudaban hasta cierto punto. Estaba asustada y sucia y con ojos irritados y sólo quería gritarle a Hashirama que _la dejara en paz de una buena vez porque si volvía a darle otra mísera flor con su mokuton juraba por su katana favorita que le sacaría los ojos con una puñetera rama_ )

Tobira no podía negar que había oído hablar de ella, después de todo, Senju Toka era famosa incluso en su propio complejo. Era la kunoichi que se negaba a hacer las misiones de seducción e infiltración típicas del 'sexo más débil' y que, para rematar, no tenía ni una pizca de talento en medicina. La mujer que se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a años de tradición, a lo que dictaba el clan, y, peor aún, triunfar haciéndolo. Si Tobira gastara su tiempo con algo tan fútil como los ídolos, Toka sería el suyo. Con su maestría con su naginata, sus hombros anchos y piernas fuertes y su inclinación para el taijutsu y genjutsu que, en contra de todo pronóstico, la había llevado a ser una de las mejores ninjas del clan, era difícil que no lo fuera. Tenía dieciocho años, era terrorífica, y pilló a Tobira rebuscando entre sus pertenencias más personales.

Tobirama, por supuesto, eligió ese momento para estallar en lágrimas de frustración y explotar con acusaciones gritadas entre furiosas excusas que dejaban muy en claro su secreto. Claro que un error tan básico la condujo de lleno a un ataque de pánico y, tras superarlo lo suficiente como para poder moverse pero claramente sin recibir oxigeno suficiente para pensar, intentó matarla.

…No era algo de lo que estuviera particularmente orgullosa. Fue un arranque de desesperación y miedo. Tobira nunca había sido más consciente de que su verdadera identidad _no podía_ salir a la luz, ya que lo arruinaría todo. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, por más que doliera. _Estaba dispuesta a traicionar a su propia familia por puro egoísmo. Por miedo, la más ruin de las traiciones._ Tobira tragó, inhaló y decidió ignorar ese detalle, colocándole en la misma caja en la que guardaba su conciencia y dudas bajo presión. Ella era un shinobi, y los shinobis no miraban atrás. No podían) Tobira aún no sabía qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que la implacable Toka se apiadara del desastre que había resultado ser, pero lo hizo. Le enseñó cómo ser una mujer, y cómo seguir siendo ninja a pesar de ello. Le explicó las causas de sus cambios de humor, de su periodo, de los cambios en su cuerpo, de las violentas hormonas. Los ojos vagabundos e inapropiados, los sueños extraños y tan cautivadores como indeseados. Las armas de mujer, tan subestimadas y sutiles como efectivas. El significado de una sonrisa, de una mirada, de mirar labios ajenos y desear manos extrañas recorrer curvas nuevas y descubrir lugares secretos. La naturalidad de todo, el inexplicable anhelo al mirar a madres e hijos, la súbita vanidad. Tobira absorbió todo como la esponja que era.

En Toka, Tobira encontró compañerismo.

(Tobirama nunca había sido particularmente popular dentro de su clan. Su aspecto extraño, sus ojos demasiado rojos como para no asociarlos a su enemigo, su naturaleza fría. Su sed de conocimiento, su mal carácter.

Había muchas cosas que separaban a Tobira del resto de su clan y, pese a la inmensurable ventaja que significaba esa distancia a la hora de guardar su secreto, una parte de ella siempre se había preguntado qué había en eso de la amistad para conmover tanto a Hashirama)

De repente, un nuevo mundo se abrió en torno a ella. Uno donde las frases que intercambiaban los adultos tenían dobles sentidos y la manipulación era una constante a su alrededor. Pero por supuesto, porque era Tobira y la mala fortuna le seguía como un ninken Inuzuka a su presa, ese nuevo descubrimiento tuvo que amargarse. Hashirama, con ojos nerviosos y gestos huidizos, comenzó a mandarle indirectas sin sentido, hacer alusiones hacia una relación con Toka 'más allá de la amistad'. Tobira no pudo evitar bufar, un sonido entretenido que había sustituido a lo que tenía que ser la risa, y burlarse del idiota de su hermano. Avergonzado, intentó explicar a Tobira cómo funcionaba el cuerpo del hombre respecto a esas cosas, asumiéndola ignorante. Como el reverendo imbécil que era, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que confesar su experiencia, compartiendo sueños y secretos que jamás podrá borrar de su memoria. Horrorizada, Tobira se quedó inmóvil mientras Hashirama le contaba su experiencia con el género femenino y los peligros que suponían las mujeres. Luego le contó anécdotas, con esa sonrisa de bobo que hacía que las manos de Tobira temblaran en impulsos contenidos de fraticidio. Ridículas y pervertidas anécdotas que la traumatizaron de por vida.

Después de eso, Tobira no pudo volver a mirar al resto de los hombres de la misma manera. Si hasta su hermano, su dulce, ingenuo, tonto hermano era de esa forma... _Ugh_.

(Luego estaban las confesiones. Personas-porque Tobirama, con su distancia y mal carácter y mala fama se las había arreglado de alguna manera para despertar un interés romántico en los demás- que aparentemente estaban enamoradas de él. Francamente, sospechaba motivos políticos.

Tobira no sabía cuándo el mundo se había llenado de todavía más estupidez, y le gustaría mucho tener unas _palabras_ con el responsable. Gracias a los cielos que Toka parecía inmune)

Pero Tobirama aprendió. A solas con Toka, aprendió a usar su sexo (su secreto jamás desvelado, parecía inútil pero Tobira jamás había estado más orgullosa de lo que era) para su ventaja. No creía que ser un hombre fuera un impedimento para tener esa clase de arma en su arsenal, pero la sociedad parecía diferir- lo cual era algo bastante valioso ya que la gente jamás se esperaría tales tácticas de él

Practicó miradas, labios rojos, párpados caídos y destellos de piel rápidamente ocultos en secreto. Toka también la explicó, con esa franqueza matizada con un afilado humor que Tobirama nunca había encontrado en alguien aparte de ella, que la seducción no era tan repulsivo o humillante. Tras matar a desconocidos, a nobles, a niños, a shinobis; tras destrozar clanes enteros por venganza y un trozo más de tierra; tras negar todo ideal dentro y fuera de la batalla; tras sufrir perdida y desconsuelo, sacrificar un poco más de ti mismo no era nada.

(Por qué vender su cuerpo estaba tan mal visto cuando vendían su alma a diario, Tobira no lo sabía. Misoginia, probablemente.

Por Hagoromo, el mundo era un lugar tan _estúpido_ )

Toka la habló de elecciones, de opciones, de normas sociales y compromiso. La habló de desafiar roles de género, de sentirse cómoda con una misma, de armas favoritas y rabia incontrolable en medio de la batalla. Toka la buscaba, la hablaba, compartía con ella cosas que Tobira era incapaz de creer que hacía con otros. Toka se mostró vulnerable ante él y, en vez de parecer débil, a Tobira se le hizo aún más fuerte. Valiente.

(Cuando un enemigo caída bajo su espalda Toka era la mano en su hombro, orgullo y alivio traspasando de piel a piel. Nada de la distancia, de la incomprensión, del vacío de los ojos de Hashirama.

Hashirama que era tan poderoso, tan carismático, que tenía el _lujo_ de _no matar_ -)

Toka abrió un nuevo mundo para ella, donde podía ser chica y no ser menos shinobi. Donde su género no era una debilidad, no significaba que su fuerza era menos, sino una ventaja. Donde vio orgullo donde antes solo había vergüenza. Sin esfuerzo ni sutileza, armada solo de una franqueza que hablaba de experiencia, rediseñó el mundo de Tobira. Por ello, siempre estará agradecida.

(Toka parecía disfrutar de su compañía y Tobira no lo entendía, _no podía comprenderlo_ pese a su tan llamado genio. Tobirama era el bicho raro de los Senju, respetado y admirado pero mejor a distancia. La gente no quería pasar tiempo con él, no tenía amigos.

Tobirama era un pozo sin fondo, algo arisco lleno de espinas y verdades que nadie quería escuchar. No cuando Hashirama estaba su lado, brillante y cálido y divertido- no le resentía eso, jamás podría. Tobira entendía mejor que nadie lo fácil que era amar a su Anija. Pero a su lado, Tobirama era tan interesante como una piedra)

En Toka, encontró un mentor, un guía que le había faltado toda su vida. Una amiga. En ella, Tobira encontró refugio y consuelo, aunque jamás lo admitiera. (¿Qué encontraría Toka en ella? ¿Una carga? ¿Un proyecto? Tobira esperaba que una amiga. Ojalá una igual.) Y, haciendo una amiga por cuenta propia y no un aliado o un compañero de misión o miembro del clan, Tobira se sintió más cerca de Hashirama. ¿Era así como él se sentía respecto a Madara? Como si su mera presencia fuera capaz de sacarte una sonrisa y cada gesto desinteresado fuera un preciado regalo a guardar. Y compartían un secreto (Bueno, _Tobira_ era el secreto. Pero Toka lo sabía y con eso era suficiente) y esa soledad que parecía pesar en su alma, esa inseguridad parecían esfumarse, sólo con hablar con ella. Guardar su secreto toda su vida parecía incluso plausible a su lado, como si no fuera una carga o motivo de vergüenza sino una característica más de Tobira. Como si la identidad de Senju Tobirama no dependiera de su género. Con Toka a su lado, Tobira sentía que ella era buena en justus de agua, era brillante en fuinjutsu e increíblemente rápida y sí, en verdad era un _ella_ y no un _él_ , pero eso no importaba tanto porque seguía siendo el sensor más sobresaliente de los Senju en generaciones.

Gracias a Toka aprendió su primer genjutsu. Tobira siempre había sido bastante mala en ellos, siempre metía demasiada información. La hierba huele exactamente así y está ligeramente amarillenta así que caminar sobre ella debería crear este sonido. Ese pájaro era un ruiseñor y el otro, un gorrión, probablemente un mensajero. El chakra natural de la vegetación es un sistema paralelo al de la sabia y fluye más lento que el nuestro, siéntelo, son casi como venas. Tu aliado sabe a humo y madera quemada pero tu enemigo es tierra húmeda y romero. No sientes ninguna presencia desconocida a 500 metros y el sonido de una risa despreocupada está retumbando en tus oídos, estás a salvo.

(Tobira no pensaba como el resto. No sabía si su cerebro funcionaba a otra frecuencia o tenía una afinidad distinta a la del resto, como un usuario del fuuton en medio de brillantes poseedores de Kaiton; cortando en vez de consumiendo. Tal vez era un Suiton, absorbiendo y fluyendo sin control aparente, adaptándose a todos los moldes impuestos, carente de forma propia; rodeado de Dotones, versátiles y capaces de volver el mismo suelo contra ti en cualquier momento.)

Así que Toka le enseñó un genjutsu vacío. Era brillante en su sencillez y, tras su éxito, Tobira no pudo evitar sentirse como esa niña pequeña que jugaba a regañadientes con sus hermanitos de nuevo. Fue el turno de Tobira para enseñarle un poco de fuinjutsu, practicaron kobudo juntos, naginata contra katana, fuerza bruta contra estrategia. En sus ratos libre discutían batallas y tácticas y oponentes, comparando y burlando y sacando algo más positivo a la guerra. Reían, con ese punto de cinismo que sólo se obtenía cuando intentas exprimir lo gracioso a lo que no lo es para evitar que te consuma. Lo mejor de todo era que Tobira no se sentía juzgada, como con Hashirama, no se sentía insensible y fría, inadecuada a su lado. Toka era aún más feroz que él en batalla y no tenía miedo a matar y admitirlo con una honestidad desarmante.

No fue hasta una tarde de Mayo, flores a su alrededor e irritación en cada poro de la piel de Toka, que Tobira se dio cuenta que la quería. No fue un momento exactamente dramático, Toka estaba maldiciendo al ikebana y todo el que pensó que las flores podían ser útiles por ser tan sólo bellas. En ese momento, con furia resaltando sus ojos tan verdes como la hierba a sus pies, soltando palabras que hasta entonces Tobira desconocía como 'patriarcado' y 'igualdad' y 'feminismo' que lo supo. Toka había logrado traspasar sus barreras, esas murallas que había edificado casi inconscientemente con miedo, luto y rechazo y se había hecho un nido en su pecho, amplio grande y espartano, como ella. Y con Toka ahí, tranquilamente afilando su katana y soltando comentarios ácidos sobre esto y lo otro, era que Tobira se sentía a sí misma por fin humana.

(Tobira, por primera vez desde la muerte de sus queridos hermanos pequeños, no estaba sola)

Como el resto.

**-VII-**

**-Reflejo** -

Curiosamente, el otro gran vínculo (A falta de un término mejor) que Tobira ganó en su adolescencia fue con Uchiha Izuna. Como dos monos imitadores, parecían seguir el ejemplo de sus hermanos mayores y dominar el uno al otro en batalla. No había encuentro en el que no se enfrentaran. En cierta manera, Tobira estaba agradecida. No jugaban a los soldados como Hashirama y Madara, cierto, sus luchas siempre eran con la certeza que el más mínimo descuido aseguraría tu muerte, pero tampoco mataban a nadie. No al otro, capaz de contrarrestar cada técnica, de ver a través de cada truco, ni tampoco a desconocidos a los que ver nuevamente con ojos apagados ni gritos de dolor a sus pasos. Era casi un alivio porque, a pesar de pasar los días luchando por su vida, la guerra se había vuelto más reto que supervivencia. Y Tobira disfrutaba enormemente con cada desafío.

(Estaban en guerra, manchados de sangre hasta los codos y Tobira estaba harta, _harta,_ de ser responsable de la muerte de los seres queridos de otros. Estaba _cansada_ de saber que el enemigo era tan (O más. Probablemente más) humano que ella. Hastiada de plantar muertes y recoger pérdidas y de ser incapaz de creer en la paz que tanto le gustaba predicar a Hashirama. De recorrer con la mirada los suyos, reconociendo una cara -ahora _dos_ \- importante y el resto como números, tal vez conocidos pero nada más.

Algo más era arriesgarse a sufrir. Tobira aprendió muy joven que todo vínculo tiene su fin. Y no había fin más amargo que ser dejado atrás. No temía su propia muerte, pero la del resto le aterrorizaba)

No intercambiaban saludos y súplicas entremezcladas con burlas como Hashirama y Madara. Eran insultos y amenazas, cuando más imaginativas mejor, dando donde duele y siempre con ese intento de herir. Esa dominación completa sobre el otro que ambos sabían sólo acabaría con la muerte de uno de ellos. Buscaban inseguridades, huecos en la armadura del otro, dudas internas,...Era casi un entrenamiento. Pero no lo era, eso Tobira lo comprobaba cada vez que miraba a los furiosos ojos de Izuna, ardiendo con odio y ganas de vengar a los caídos, capaces de despellejarla en cualquier segundo. Ella no era mejor, cuando le veía, pálido y arrogante y _Uchiha,_ apretaba los dientes con furia contenida recordando espaldas alejándose con armas ensangrentadas, dejando a su paso cadáveres horriblemente familiares. Cuando sus ojos se volvían carmesí, malditos con la sangre derramada, pesadillas imposibles de escapar y genjutsu demasiado reales que jugaban con tus peores miedos, burlándose de tu debilidad en medio de la batalla y dejándote inmóvil, impotente. A sus labios carnosos como dos gusanos sobre la piel con restos de hollín después de un millar de justus de fuego que te cegaban y quemaban, todo mientras los gritos de tus camaradas resonaban en sus tímpanos. Los gritos de tus enemigos confundiéndose entre ellos en una horrible cacofonía.

La guerra era un infierno del que nadie podía escapar.

_Ojos cansados en un rostro terso que sólo había perdido ese sonrojo saludable cuando no le quedaba sangre. Tragar disimuladamente el vómito que estaba en su garganta. Mirarle a los ojos, suprimir inclemente la parte más infantil de ti que te pedía a gritos que no lo hicieras. Bajar la mano armada. Rojo en el acero de tu espada, rojo en la suela de tus sandalias._

_Tobira se preguntaba si aprendió antes a andar sobre agua o sobre sangre. Era algo que jamás se decía, pero todos anidaban la duda en su pecho._

_Un civil, ajeno a todo. Simplemente apareció en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. '¿Algo que decir?' forzarse a hablar con ojos fríos, fríos, fríos que quemaban por dentro. 'Maldito seas, shinobi' Un movimiento de muñeca y una vida menos. ¿Si matar era tan fácil por qué vivir era semejante infierno?_

De cierta manera, Izuna era una escapatoria. Un alivio temporal. Algo real, de alguna forma justificado, seguro que odiar. Una cara y un destinatario a su ira, a su impotencia, a su rabia. A su odio. Algo estable en un mundo en ruinas, por más desagradable que fuera.

Tobira se preguntaba si Izuna le aborrecía por su aspecto albino, _maldito_ , y sus jutsus de agua. Si sabía que en sus genjutsus eran los Senjus los que se ahogaban en aparentes vasos de agua y eran atravesados por espadas que no llegaban a ver. Un ejército de abominaciones a las que se les ha negado el descanso masacrando recuerdos y carne. Se preguntaba si sabía que su mayor miedo era ella misma, un esperpento de shinobi, monstruoso y sin límites que destruía con satisfacción científica y apuntaba datos para nuevas técnicas con la sangre del suelo, porque aliada o enemiga seguía siendo roja. Como sus ojos, rojizos de por sí, se volvían escarlatas, brillando tan maliciosamente como los suyos y Hashirama gritaba '¡Monstruo, monstruo! ¡Tú no eres mi hermano!' y Tobira reía y reía una risa desquiciada, porque _por supuest_ o que no era su hermano, nunca lo había sido, ¿no lo sabía? Tobira era-

(Tobira se preguntaba si las ojeras de Izuna eran más por pesadillas que por demasiadas misiones, como las suyas. Si, a pesar de estar en campos contrarios, también vivía en un constante estado de horror. Tan constante que lo más horrible de todo era que se estaba acostumbrado.)

Tobirama se preguntaba muchas cosas sobre Uchiha pero jamás quiso indagar la respuesta. Izuna era poco más que una cara, un culpable específico al que culpar sin sentir culpa y humanizarlo arruinaría el respiro que le proporcionaban sus batallas. Izuna era un reto sin fin, un objeto a cumplir, una ambición a conseguir. Izuna era motivación y excusa.

Izuna no importaba, no era humano, era el enemigo. Un enemigo que por fin tenía rostro y al que Tobirama se podía enfrentar sin culpa ni miedo. Izuna era un simple desafío en un mundo de supervivencia.

Alguien sobre el que descargar todo su odio, antes de ahogarse en su inmensidad.

**-VIII-**

**-No hay un genio tan genial-**

Los años pasaban, uno tras otro en una sucesión que a Tobira se le hacía cada vez más corta, cada vez más monótona. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre y no sabía lo que era tenerlas limpias. Hashirama seguía con sus sueños de paz vacíos e imposibles y Tobira le apoyaba, porque era su hermano mayor y aunque no lo entendiera _porque las cosas son así Anija_ , y porque él (Ella ella ella _ella_ _ **ella**_ _ **ella**_ ) también soñaba con eso. Sueños que se escurrían como agua entre sus dedos cada mañana que abría los ojos, que ascendían como humo cada vez que veía los desnutridos rostros de los niños pálidos con luto en vez de riéndose con inocencia como días antes, que resbalaban por sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia (No lágrimas, nunca lágrimas. _Tobira_ _ma_ _, un shinobi nunca llora_ ) cada vez que volvía a ver otra tumba demasiado pequeña con la estampa del clan marcándola, como si eso fuera bastante como para representar a una persona. Ni siquiera un nombre, como si su clan fuera lo único relevante sobre todos esos muertos.

Tobirama pasaba días en su estudio, enterrado entre pergaminos, sellos y chakra, perdiéndose en descubrimiento y jutsu para olvidar la cruda realidad. Nunca miraba al exterior, al jardín trasero repleto de piedra tras piedra tras piedra que nunca iba a estar completo, ni siquiera después de su muerte. Lo prefería así.

(Hashirama lo sabía, en el fondo siempre lo había sabido. Que su hermano pequeño era _menos_ que el resto, que estaba roto por dentro y no podía soñar. Por eso no era con Tobirama con quien compartía su sueño, era con Madara, su hermano del alma y no de sangre- porque Tobira-ma era un _farsante_ y no un hermano, por eso no importaba.)

Poco a poco, se alejó de los otros. La sombra pálida, le llamaban algunos. La muerte blanca era más común. A Tobirama no le importaban mucho los apodos, habiéndose acostumbrado desde una edad temprana a motes mucho más denigrantes. Hashirama solía odiarlos, capaz de pararse en medio de una misión para que se disculpara a su hermano pero ahora...Hacía una mueca, como si hubiera comido algo desagradable y Tobira no sabía si era porque le recordaba la verdad sobre ella o porque seguía encontrando los apodos repulsivos.

(Pero la opinión de Hashirama nunca había importado, en el fondo. Tobira le amaría a pesar de todo rechazo y perjurio y descuido. Tobira le amaría con brazos y piernas empapados en sangre inocente, con una existencia maldita, con una pesadilla compartiendo su propio cuerpo. Porque aunque se olvidara a sí misma, aunque masacrara sin discreción y creara atrocidades sin descanso Tobira _jamás_ podría dejar de amarle. Sería el monstruo de sus pesadillas, tan inhumano como una criatura podía llegar ser pero siempre, siempre, _siempre_ querría su hermano, sobre todas las cosas.

Hashirama era su brújula en el mar de sangre en el que había naufragado y Tobira le seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno con la desesperación de su último aliento.)

Y, de repente, en una batalla como cualquier otra, todo cambió. Porque Tobira también era brillante, brillante como el filo de una espada, fría y afilada, y _creaba_. No podía crear paz o consuelo o risa pero sí jutsus, sí _armas_. Tobira podía ser una protectora, una barrera entre sus camaradas y la desolación y jamás dudó en ponerlo en práctica. Su suiton era famoso, capaz de contrarrestar hasta la llama más fuerte y su kenjutsu era brillante, preciso y calculador. Era un estratega reverenciado, capaz de acabar con un enemigo tras hacerle creer que la victoria era suya, capaz de idear un plan para estar siempre tres pasos más adelante que su oponente, tan hábil que un justsu sencillo se volvía mortal en sus manos. Era un genio en el fuinjutsu, manipulando y creando sellos; un sensor extraordinario, capaz de percibir trampas a décadas de distancia y, sobre todo, era vérsatil, experto en combinar todas sus aptitudes en un estilo de lucha único y mortífero.

Su última creación, una que la haría legendaria, era el Hiriashin no jutsu, el jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y, por más astutos que fueran los ojos de un Uchiha, no podían seguir su velocidad con él. No lo hicieron. Su espada iba a atravesar a Izuna como a un kebab, una herida mortal que los deficientes médicos de su clan no serían capaces de curar y Tobira iba a ganar, por fin. Pondría fin a su ridícula rivalidad de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, a milímetros de su tan esperado triunfo, dudó.

La sonora risa de su hermano, tan inapropiada como siempre, llegó a sus oídos, seguida de los gritos indignados de Madara quien, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no podía disimular un ligero afecto por más molestia que expulsara. Y Tobira recordó a Toka, a momentos compartidos y esa sensación de ser _elegido_ y no una obligación y titubeó por menos de un parpadeo. Fue suficiente. Los ojos incrédulos de Izuna se abrieron enormemente y, soltando una maldición sin sonido, se tiró a un lado para esquivarle. Tobira jadeó, agotada tras horas de lucha y maldiciendo tras perder su último as en la manga. A su alrededor sólo quedaban cadáveres, y, en la distancia, la épica lucha entre Hashirama y Madara resonaba con jutsus deslumbrantes, fuera del alcance del resto de mortales. En cualquier otro momento Izuna se hubiera burlado de él, declarando que por más nuevas técnicas que se sacara de la manga, jamás podría acabar con él. Sin embargo, sus ojos precavidos le examinaban como si nunca le hubieran visto antes.

(El sharingan era capaz de captar hasta el movimiento más pequeño. Había visto cómo titubeó. Sabía que solo estaba vivo por ello. Sin embargo, era Tobirama quien estaba frente a él. El frío e impasible Senju, que miraba al mundo con la misma indiferencia y percepción que sólo desembocaban de la más profunda apatía. Un rostro de mármol delicado y extraño adecuado para el monstruo que era.

Pero los monstruos no dudaban.)

Ese día ambos volvieron a casa con un sabor amargo en la boca y un nuevo rencor hacia su archi-enemigo que no estaba antes. Pero Butsuma y Tajima estaban muertos, dejando paso a sus jóvenes y poderosos sucesores que compartían un sueño y, a pesar de seguir chocando en batalla, Hashirama y Madara discutían a gritos, cada vez más cerca de un acuerdo.

(Madara, con esa maraña de pelo que tanto molestaba a Tobira, con esa testaruda superioridad que le ponía la piel de galllina y hacía que mostrara los dientes en una mueca amenazante, Madara, que era el reflejo oscuro de Hashirama no sabría nunca lo cerca que había estado de perder a izuna, a su preciado Ototo.)

La esperanza, descubrió Tobira, era como el agua. No sabía a absolutamente a nada y, sin embargo, cuando descendía por ti garganta tras estar una vida sediento no había una sensación comparable.

(Porque Tobirama jamás sería como Izuna. Los ojos de Hashirama, esos cálidos y abiertos con todos, incluso sus enemigos, siempre le miraban cautelosos. No, Izuna, a los ojos de Madara y de absolutamente nadie más- era un imbécil insorportable, después de todo- era como Itama. Pequeño y puro y algo que proteger a toda costa.

Tobirama nunca había necesitado protección. Nunca la había tendido)

Hashirama era el nuevo líder de los Senju y sus ojos brillaban como si la paz estuviera rozando la punta de sus dedos. Y Tobirama sería el más grande de los necios, cometería la más estúpida de las imprudencias, para conservar esa ilusión viva en su hermano.

**-IX-**

- **Dulce y linda flor** -

Sucedió en una misión. Tobira estaba sola, en una simple misión de espionaje hacia uno de los nobles del daimio que según los rumores, amenazaba con matarle. Originalmente, ni siquiera tendría que estar ahí. Tobira tenía el don de gentes tan subdesarrollado que conseguía que la odiaran tras la primera frase que les dirigía y la diplomacia le causaba migrañas pero Toka, la valiente, fuerte y decidida Toka, estaba convaleciente con una infección. Mandar a otra kunoichi menos habilidosa sería sacrificarla y, pese a que Tobira no dudaba de las habilidades sus camaradas, tampoco deseaba tener a un miembro menos en el clan. Así que hizo de tripas corazón, le dijo fríamente a su hermano que había inventado el henge por una razón y que no, no le importaba llevar kimono y mantener la boca cerrada y puso pies en polvorosa.

( _Anija, no necesito un henge, ¿por qué no lo ves? Mira mis rasgos, mis caderas, las vendas rodeando mi pecho. Anija, mírame. Ve la verdad porque yo soy incapaz de decírtela_ )

Seguramente caminar con ojos marcados en kohl y labios carmesí, encerrada en seda y elegancia, era una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Era extraño, mas ficción que realidad, un hubiera sido que podía probar casi como experimento. Se sentía libre y al mismo tiempo, profundamente incómoda. Atrapada de nuevo por las normas sociales que limitaban cada género. Esa no era ella, pero al mismo tiempo, podía haberlo sido. La posibilidad de ese futuro que le fue arrebatado la tentó. Su curiosidad, incontrolable en su deseo por conocer y analizar todo a su alrededor, alzó su imprudente cabeza. No tenía tiempo para caprichos de mujer, lo sabía, pero, por un efímero y egoísta momento, se permitió el lujo de uno.

Se deslizó por las calles de la capital con sandalias de madera, mirando a través de párpados caídos a los transeúntes y sonriendo esa sonrisa misteriosa que Toka había insistido en que aprendiera. Esa femenina y coqueta, la que guardaba secretos y en la que podías vislumbrar promesas. Jugó con las mangas de su kimono, dejando entrever sus finas muñecas blancas a hombres serios, a hombres alegres, a hombres cansados. Imitó con exactitud a todas las geishas que había visto, una vida dedicada a ser arte frente a la suya dedicada a ser guerra. Se reveló en esa feminidad que jamás se había atrevido a mostrar a nadie más y disfrutó de cada instante. Todos los aspectos sobre los que su padre había escupido tanto, todas esas despreciables cualidades que volvían a la mujer una bruja, todos los aspectos en los que el hombre supuestamente debía temerla, atraparla, domarla. Tobira los utilizó todos, sintiendo la adrenalina surcando por sus venas como chakra hiperactivo con cada gesto.

Por fin era una _kunoichi_ , tan hermosa como letal.

(Ocultos en la peluca, llevaba miles de senbon y adornos que ingeniosamente se volvían armas envenenadas. En los bolsillos de las mangas, descansaban una armería de kunais, shurikens y sellos explosivos contenidos en un sello tejido en la tela. Una espada sin marcas, genérica barata e imposible de vincular con su clan, lista para ser invocada en la otra manga con el más mínimo roce de chakra e intención)

Como si se tratara de una fantasía, llegó a su destino, atravesando con la mirada a civiles que tropezaban con sus propios pies tras verlas y dejando que su ego ronroneara como un felino satisfecho

Fue una necia.

Watanabe Takuma, ese era el nombre del noble que tenía que asesinar (como kunoichi y no shinobi y, a pesar de que seguía siendo algo de lo que Hashirama jamás estaría orgulloso, Tobira se relajó al saberlo porque ser un ninja era lo único que sabía en la vida), el hombre al que tenía que seducir. No era un hombre feo, descubrió. Delicado, indudablemente, y caprichoso. Sus ojos castaños eran arrogantes, ganando y perdiendo interés en las cosas a su alrededor como si su única función fuera entretenerle. Tenía el pelo oscuro, verdoso y recogido en una trenza perezosa, que decía a gritos que la compañía actual no era lo suficientemente elevada como para molestarse con grandes apariencias. Todo inconvenientes superficiales, algunos incluso ventajas. Debilidades en una defensa lista para la corte entre las que Tobira se podría colar. El verdadero problema, descubrió con algo parecido al horror tras ver a un nuevo comensal unirse a la mesa, era que tenía un guardaespaldas.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Uchiha Madara la examinó con la mirada, no con lujuria como el resto de hombres, sino como posible amenaza. Lo que más alertó a Tobira, lo que más la molestó y agradó a partes iguales fue la falta de prejuicio que tuvo al hacerlo. Sí, hubo condescendencia al mirarla, como si Tobira nunca pudiera ser una amenaza para alguien como él, pero no en lo referido a su género. Los guardias, mercenarios que no eran verdaderos ninja, recibían la misma mirada que ella.

Madara nunca le había parecido un hombre especialmente civilizado. En batalla, con ese desastre desaliñado ondeando al viento tras él, con esa sonrisa que delataba lo mucho que disfrutaba del combate, con esos ojos rojos, demoniacos girando lentamente, siempre había parecido ser medio bestia. No obstante, el hombre que estaba frente a ella no podía ser comparado con una. Sus manos, finas y alargadas, tan nobles como repletas de callos y viejas heridas, desmentían su verdadera profesión, pero su pelo recogido en una coleta alta y sus ropas, negras y doradas, hablaban de alta cuna, de modales refinados, de un hombre poder, tanto físico como político.

(Con un escalofrío del más puro horror, Tobira se dio cuenta que Madara, debajo de su bestialidad, podía considerarse un hombre terriblemente atractivo.

Inmediatamente después borró el pensamiento de su memoria)

Parecía tan cómodo en esa mesa, tan acostumbrado a el trato de un privilegiado, que a Tobira casi se le hacía imposible ligarle con la pesadilla sedienta de sangre que era en batalla.

(Tener un hermano tan bipolar como Hashirama, por otro lado, tenía sus ventajas. Tobirama llevaba ya mucho tiempo acostumbrado a la contradicción.)

Tobira bajó la mirada dejando que la furia coloreara sus mejillas ligeramente, temiendo que la reconocieran. Sonrió para sí cuando consideró las probabilidades de que sucediera algo por el estilo. No era porque no se pareciera a su henge de hombre (Sí, sólo eran cambios infinitesimales como la nuez en su cuello y el timbre de su voz, la anchura de sus hombros y sus manos. Pero eran suficientes) sino porque la idea de que el famoso Senju Tobirama, segundo sólo a Hashirama, disfrazado de geisha para seducir a un noble de mucha menos importancia de la que creía tener era tan ridícula que jamás se le cruzaría por la cabeza.

—Tu nombre—Ordenó Madara, tomando su frustración por miedo. Estaba acostumbrado, las mujeres civiles tendían a temerle por alguna razón u otra. Las intimidaba y Madara lo encontraba aburrido. Inconscientemente, en ese gesto, Tobira había disipado la mayoría de sospechas que Madara pudiera tenerle

—Es un signo de buena educación presentarse a uno mismo antes de exigir el nombre de otro —Tobira mantuvo su voz suave, como un suspiro escapando de sus labios pintados. Levantó la vista, dejando a sus ojos rojizos entreverse entre el flequillo de su peluca castaña. Como si se tratara de una máscara, plantó la sonrisa que Toka le había enseñado en su rostro—Koemi, Ue-sama, Takahashi Koemi.

Casi podía saborear la miel en sus labios.

—Hn.—Madara entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Dirigirse a él como ue-sama, _señoría_ , había sido un poco exagerado pero la adulación era sorprendentemente efectiva, a pesar de su obviedad. Madara la sonrió, dientes blancos y rectos que parecían decir que sabía su trucos. Que era una encantadora, y que Madara encontraba la idea de que considerara engatusarlo ridícula. _Algunas mujeres_ , pensó mientras Madara la observaba con cierta condescendencia burlona en la mirada, _podrían interpretar eso como un reto_ — Puedes llamarme Kazuo.

Madara sonreía como una amenaza y a Tobira le divertía más de lo que debería, porque no tenía ni idea a quien estaba sonriendo.

Koemi y Kazuo, La niña que trae felicidad y el hombre pacífico, dos apelativos completamente inapropiados donde los haya. Tobira incrementó ligeramente su sonrisa, dando comienzo a un nuevo desafío. Había ido a esa misión como un favor, a regañadientes, pero, teniendo como oponente a Madara...Casi podía sentir la adrenalina circular por su cuerpo.

(Como una idiota, ignoró las advertencias resonando en su cabeza. Tobira tenía 16 años, llevaba más de media década sintiéndose opacada por el ninja en frente a él y, por primera vez, ella era _ella y no él_ , como debería haberlo sido siempre. Cumpliría con su deber e investigaría al pretencioso noble y sus intenciones hacia el daimio pero, como tanto le repetían Toka y Hashirama, no había nada de malo en disfrutar un poco.)

Estaba en una misión que por una primera vez no era una batalla o una emboscada, donde no tenía que matar y matar y matar. Era joven, libre y _ella_...

Sólo era una misión. Una entre miles, un instante en su vida, ¿qué podría pasar que fuera tan malo?

(Y si tonteaba un pelín con su mayor enemigo…bueno, la decepción era la mejor arma de una kunoichi y la confusión su gran aliada.

Además, imaginar la cara que pondría Madara si llegara a descubrir su verdadera identidad era tan entretenido que casi no pudo evitarlo)

**-X-**

**-Sin hilos-**

Todo se fue a la mierda y ahí estaba ella, bajó la lluvia con labios rojos rojos rojos y ojos una vez perfilados en khol, ahora un borrón en su rostro, un hombro descubierto y un kimono rasgado; sangre en las mejillas y peluca oscura a sus pies. Y ahí estaba él, gunbai en mano y ojos rojos rojos rojos con labios fruncidos e indecisos; pelo ondeando al viento y pegándose a su piel, mojado. Y, segura de su fin, Tobira se vio a sí misma confesando, sonriendo con amargura a quien tendría que haber sido su enemigo más odiado y encontrando en vez de eso a un hombre que había resultado ser mucho más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

(Tobira culparía siempre a la sorpresa incrédula que cruzó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Era un gesto tan humano, un brote de carácter tan genuino que Tobira no pudo evitar personificarle.

En el momento en el que tambaleó, un _imposible_ escapando de sus labios a traición, un sonrojo avergonzado tiñendo sus mejillas que quiso hacer pasar por furia y Tobira no podía ver más al monstruo con el que tanto se había esforzado en asociarle)

A un hombre que sabía lo que quería pero se negaba a tomar una decisión que no fuese la correcta y estaba plagado de dudas, un ninja con las manos tan manchadas como ella pero con la vista puesta en sueños que Tobira no podía concebir por si sola. Alguien que veía y entendía demasiado de un sólo vistazo, como ella, pero que, en vez de sentir amargura y despecho ante como eran las cosas, se llenaba de determinación para cambiarlas. Un hombre tímido y valiente, considerado y explosivo, genuino y sarcástico.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, Madara le pareció alguien de confianza, noble. Tobira abrió la boca y empezó su relato.

Le habló de deber, de clanes, de ser más lo que se necesitaba que lo que se era en verdad. De mentiras que determinaban una vida, de lo ridículo de todo. Se escuchó a sí misma hablar, abrir esa caja tan pequeña que siempre había estado a un punto de explotar y decir lo que pensaba.

Explicar lo mucho que estaba cansada de una guerra sin sentido y cómo pensó que jamás sería como su padre pero había resultado ser un monstruo de todas formas y que Izuna no era tan malo porque gracias a él había matado menos. Que Hashirama era un idiota al que amaba sobre todas las cosas y que al menos uno de sus hermanos tenía que estar a su lado para construir esa paz que tanto anhelaba, ¿quién mejor que aquel que compartía su sueño? Ella era una persona despreciable de todas formas, una escoria de lo peor incapaz de alegrarse de la felicidad de su hermano, egoísta hasta el último instante. Estaba rota por dentro y no sabía muy bien como sonreír sin morder cristal o como llorar sin la lluvia guiándola, Hashirama se merecía alguien mejor.

A confesar como creía que ese alguien era alguien como él, porque Hashirama había visto algo en él, a pesar de ser enemigos, y debía ser por algo, porque Tobira creía verlo también. Lo agotada que estaba de mentir y mentir y mentir a amigo y enemigo por igual y que le dijera a su Anija que no se preocupara por ella porque encontraría a Itama y Kawarama y le esperarían juntos. Que a su lado había valido la pena. Todo había valido la pena porque Hashirama había estado ahí para hacerlo así. Y a Toka, decidida, fuerte y valiente Toka, cuya amistad era el mejor regalo que había recibido nunca, que debería practicar más su fuinjutsu, porque tenía verdadero talento con los explosivos.

Tenía un millón de cosas más que decir, como que siempre había estado celosa de él y que deseaba odiarle pero que se parecía demasiado a Hashirama como para hacerlo. Que a veces envidiaba a Izuna porque nunca dudaba del amor de su hermano y Tobira era tan débil respecto a Hashirama. Que Uchiha o Senju eran todos humanos y la paz era un sueño de locos que compartían pero en el que Tobirama no sabía cómo creer. Que le dijera a Hashirama que le amaba, siempre, y no importaba si estaba muerta o viva o había mentido toda su vida porque jamás cambiaría. Que podía odiarla, si quería. Que le dijera a Toka un millón de 'tenías razón' y 'lo siento'. Que no dejaran que se culparan a sí mismos y que no se sintiera culpable si la resentían por morir, por dejarles.

"Ni siquiera tú," dijo, "debes culparte por ello, somos shinobis y hacer menos sería una deshonra." Vivían en un mundo tan desolado y Tobira era tan mala consolando a los demás que lo último que quería era que su muerte les llenara de arrepentimiento o culpa. No por ella.

Así que levantó la cabeza y sonrió con alivio, porque si Tobira era algo eso era testaruda y se negaba salir del mundo de la misma forma que había llegado a él, llorando y mintiendo. No, ella se iría sonriendo y con la verdad en los labios, lo había decidido. Así que levantó la vista, juntado sus ojos con el sharingan sin preocupación por primera vez en su vida y vio cómo el acero enemigo descendía en un arco, listo para arrebatarle la vida.

No se movió, aceptando su destino.

Pero el metal no chocó con su cuello, cayó al suelo con estruendo y su portador le siguió, cayendo de rodillas con un ruido sordo y ojos rojos, pero no por ningún doujutsu. La lluvia resbalaba por las mejillas de ambos pero Tobira creía que estaba llorando, que como ella necesitaba ayuda del cielo para poder expresar su tristeza. Madara se dejó caer como si hubiera un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y con manos enguantadas con un imperceptible temblor cogió la cara de Tobira entre las suyas.

(Las manos de Madara eran grandes, toscas e imposiblemente cálidas. Tan cálidas que Tobira podía sentirlas a través del cuero de sus guantes. Le secaron las lágrimas con esos dedos de dibujante que tanto había seguido ella con la mirada. Algo en su pecho se removió, sumamente conmovido y el mundo pareció congelarse en un momento)

—Tobira— La dijo, solemne con ojos negros intensos e infinitos que Tobira no sabía eran tan capaces de hechizar tanto como el sharingan. Su verdadero nombre sonaba como la más grande de las victorias dicho en alto —El sueño que comparto con Hashirama, — El mismo que había escuchado un millón de veces de la boca de su hermano en momentos de calma, en momentos de duda, en medio de la noche al calor de la hoguera que, de alguna forma, brillaba y daba menos calor que la presencia de su Anija. No quería oírlo de nuevo. No ese sueño donde Tobira no tenía lugar. Aún así, algo le impidió formar palabras para expresarle, algo lo mantenía inmóvil, incapaz de asentir o bufar o negar.

—Ese sueño era crear un lugar para que nuestros _hermanos pequeños_ pudieran vivir en paz. —Madara rodó los ojos, soltó su cara y rompió el hechizo con un sonido despectivo. Pero había dejado en claro su punto _. Tus miedos son infundados_ , le decía con ojos oscuros y convencidos que en vez de consumirla la salvaban. _'Tu hermano te quiere sobre todas las cosas_ ' afirmaban con seguridad, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera. Como si el mayor miedo de Tobira fuera infundado— Claro que el idiota de tu hermano lo ha sacado fuera de proporción. —Tobira no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara ligeramente hacia arriba en un gesto trágicamente frágil. Tenía shurikens en su garganta y un huracán en los pulmones.

Nunca se había sentido más vulnerable- y al mismo tiempo, nunca había sido tan indiferente a su debilidad.

—No soy su herma _no_ —Recalcó con algo que no llegaba a ser la derrota absoluta de antes, recogiendo con cuidado los fragmentos de su dignidad perdida. Madara seguía frente a él, serio y con el corazón en la mirada. Tobira tenía un nudo en la garganta y sal en las mejillas.

_Si seguía mirándola así_ , pensó con algo parecido a la histeria, _iba a hacer algo realmente estúpido._

Así que carraspeó, se limpió el polvo imaginario del regazo y se dispuso a levantarse —Si no vas a matarme tengo otras cosas que hacer. —Declaró, decidiendo que si ignoraba su momento de debilidad con la suficiente intensidad, desaparecería de la memoria de todos los involucrados. Subiéndose la manga de su kimono, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, dejando los sonidos incrédulos y ultrajados de Madara a sus espaldas

—¿¡Qué-tú, ¡tú!, ¡tú! _¡Onna!_ ¿¡Quien te crees que eres como para despreciar mis palabras de ánimo de esta forma!?

—Senju Tobira— Respondió con sorna sin molestarse en girarse.

—¡IMBÉCIL!—La insultó Madara, totalmente fuera de sus casillas —¡Debería haberte ahogado con tus propios intestinos!

—Hmm—Tobira se giró de reojo, disfrutando muy a su pesar del ridículo que estaba haciendo su supuesto enemigo. Era ridículo de la misma manera innegablemente humana que tenía Hashirama—Por cierto, gracias.—Le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña, despreciable para cualquiera pero inconfundible para los ojos afilados de un Uchiha. Tuvo que ahogar una risa viendo como el temible Uchiha Madara, pesadilla entre pesadillas, le señalaba con un dedo en una pose tan dramática que hasta Hashirama estaría orgulloso mientras movía los labios formando palabras que se negaban a brotar de sus labios. El rojo que cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja era un añadido delicioso.

(Quién iba a pensar que el temible Uchiha Madara, capaz de consolar las pesadillas que atormentaban su alma con una sola mirada, se sonrojaría porque le había sonreído.)

Había algo cálido y frágil latiendo en el corazón de Tobira. Algo que la hacía sonreír al recordarlo como una necia.

...Necia o no, no era algo que odiase

**-XI-**

**-En mi hogar** _**-** _

Tobira llegó a la residencia Senju cansada, pero mucho más ligera que nunca. Pasó por la estancia donde estaba su hermano, que estaba disfrutando con tranquilidad de un té mientras leía una carta del clan Uzumaki. Seguramente de Mito, esa mujer con la que se había obsesionado últimamente y que era capaz de volverlo un idiota aún mayor del que ya era. Increíble pero cierto. Si no fuera tan absolutamente brillante, Tobira la detestaría.

—Okaeri, Anija—Dijo, tras esperar el momento exacto en el que Hashirama estaba bebiendo té. Sus ojos se arrugaron levemente con satisfacción al ver el espectacular escupitajo que hizo al atragantarse. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante y té aun resbalando por su barbilla, Hashirama se giró a ver a su preciado ototo

—¡Tadaima, Tobirama! —Exclamó con la calidez de mil soles. Luego examinó a su hermanito, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. —Hay algo distinto en ti

El té aún humeante manchando su túnica no parecía molestarle. Tobira podía ver que su piel estaba empezando a irritarse. La comisura de sus labios se elevó un par de milímetros más. _Idiota._

—No me he dado cuenta— Comentó sin darle importancia, sentándose al lado de Hashirama y rellenándole la taza de té como lo haría cualquier dama de sociedad.

Mentía. Llevaba una yukata de verano, azul y tranquila sin vendas en el pecho ni henge como armadura. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Hashirama se llevó la taza a los labios. Tobira volvió a esperar al momento adecuado

— Ah, por cierto Anija, en realidad soy una chica.— Comentó como si nada.

Hashirama escupió el té con tanta fuerza que en otra vida podría haber sido un usuario de suiton. Tobira le daba a esa técnica un 11/10. Había logrado empapar casi completamente a cinco de las seis mujeres que caminaban con tranquilidad por uno de los jardines interiores. O, conociendo a su hermano, una fuente. El idiota hasta se había petrificado como una.

Los pequeños placeres de la vida, musitó mientras daba un sorbo a su té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. De vez en cuando uno debía permitirse algún que otro capricho. Hashirama estaba tan impresionado que había perdido el control sobre su Mokuton, cosa que no había pasado en años. Apaticamente, se preguntó si su hermano estaba tan tieso porque había empezado a echar raíces.

Bebió otro sorbo de té, disfrutando del silencio y la compañía de su hermano. Sonrió, esta vez de verdad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba en paz. Luego, con la misma tranquilidad, dejó la taza ya vacía en la mesa, se levantó y abandonó a su pétreo hermano para diseñar un nuevo explosivo con Toka.

(Daba 32 minutos a Hashirama para que por fin reaccionara, se pusiera a llorar de manera demasiado similar a una fuente como para tomar en serio y procediera a colgarse de él con mucho más melodrama de lo saludable lamentándose y alegrándose de las mismas cosas y negándose a soltarle.

Le costaba admitirlo, incluso a sí mismo, pero no podía esperar)

**Author's Note:**

> He retocado este fic tantas veces que es literalmente la cosa más pulida que he escrito en mi vida. Puede que lo traduzca algún día, puede que no. ¿La secuela? Me gustaría, pero solo mi futura yo sabe de qué va exactamente.


End file.
